The legendary savior of the world
by rikkudo sama
Summary: :Setelah mengalahkan madara di perang dunia shinobi 4 naruto juga ikut mati. Naruto di beri kesempatan kedua untuk hidup kembali dalam tubuh dan nama yang sama, naruto di beri misi oleh kami-sama untuk mendamaikan dunia barunya. Apakah naruto berhasil untuk menjalankan misinya.? Strong naru, Smart naru gak pandai bikin summery


*A/N : Halo Mina-san ^_^ , maaf saya author newbie ini udah berani banget memposting sebuah fict padahal baru aja buat akun di Fanfiction. Sebenernya cerita ini kubuat setelah malang melintang di dunia Fanfiction tanpa login dan hanya menjadi pembaca setia aja. Karena pengen banget yang namanya buat cerita sekalipun abal-abal bin geje dan OOC parah dan tanpa meperhatikan aturan yang ada, dan hanya berprinsip yang penting nulis, akhirnya kupublish juga ni Fict. # Plakkk...plakkk ditabok readers sama kursi karena terlalu cuap-cuap

Yah semoga sekedar cerita prologue ini bisa menghibur para readers sekalian. Tidak usah banyak bicara lagi langsung saja selamat membaca & menikmati fic pertama Ku.! ^_^

*Disclaimer Characters Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Disclaimer Characters Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

*Disclaimer Story & character OOC © Rikkudo Sama

*Summer : Setelah mengalahkan madara di perang dunia shinobi 4 naruto juga ikut mati. Naruto di beri kesempatan kedua untuk hidup kembali dalam tubuh dan nama yang sama, naruto di beri misi oleh kami-sama untuk mendamaikan dunia barunya. Apakah naruto berhasil untuk menjalankan misinya.? Strong naru, Smart naru

*Pairing : mengikuti jalannya cerita Naruto X ?

*Genre : Action, Romance, Friendship, Adventur, Supranatural, shounen, dll

*Title : The legendary savior of the world

*Rate : M

*Warning : abal-abal, banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana, gaje, garing, SKS (sistem kebut semalam), OOC (out of caracter), alur berantakan, cerita kurang jelas, DLL.

*Chapter-01 A second chance*

terlihat di sebuah daerah yg dulu nya adalah tempat yang sangat indah di penuhi rerumputan hijau dan bunga bunga yang indah, tapi tempat itu sekarang sudah berubah layak nya kuburan, tanah berubah menjadi gersang warna hijau di gantikan oleh warna merah pekat yg mengeluarkan bau amis, tubuh-tubuh shinobi yg telah kehilangan nyawa nya tergeletak di mana-mana.

"Dhuarrrr" "Dhuarrrr"

"Hosh... Kau tidak apa apa Teme" Tanya seorang Pemuda Memakai Jubah Cakra dengan Motif Tomoe yang melingkar di leher nya dan Mata berwarna Merah dengan 3 Tomoe yang berputar di mata nya.

"Hn dia sangat Kuat Dobe" Balas orang yang di panggil Teme oleh Orang itu, yang di panggil Teme, dan di depan Mereka Berdiri seorang Pria menggunakan pakaian Rikudo Sannin dilengkapi dengan kalung berbentuk magatama 6 buah yang menempel dibajunya warna dasar baju putih dan bagian dalam berwarna gelap. Dan memiliki Rambut putih dengan 2 Tanduk di kepala nya, Dibagian belakang Pria itu Tampak terlihat memiliki bola hitam melayang yang mengintarinya dan motif 10 magatama dibagian belakang baju serta Tongkat Rikudo Sannin yang terlihat tak sempurna di tangan nya, Mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke dan Uchiha Madara, Tampak Madara yang berdiri tenang dan di depan Mereka berdiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang tampak kelelahan, dan dari kejauhan terlihat Para Shinobi yang masih Hidup melihat ke arah pertarungan itu.

"hanya itu kekuatan kalian" Tanya Madara dengan suara Datar

"Cih sombong sekali kau Madara," Ucap Naruto dengan mata merah Tiga Tomoe yang berputar

"Teme bisa kau Tahan dia sebentar" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke di samping nya

"Hn, akan ku coba" Ucap Sasuke lalu menyerang Madara dengan pedang Kusanagi nya dan mata EMS nya

"*Kage Bushin No Jutsu*" Ucap Naruto

"Poff" "Poff" Muncul 2 Bunshin di depan Naruto, Terlihat Sasuke yang melawan Madara dengan kecepatan yang sulit di lihat untuk seorang chunnin, Sementara Madara hanya memasang wajah Datar, dan menahan Serangan Sasuke dengan dengan Tongkat Rikuduo, Naruto meletakan tangan nya ke arah depan di ikuti oleh kedua Bunshinnya, muncul cakra kecil di tangan Naruto, Cakra kecil itu bertambah besar dan berubah menjadi Shuriken, berwarna Kuning cerah, Mata Naruto yang berwarna Merah dengan Tiga Tomoe berputar menjadi Shuriken dengan ujung Shuriken menyambung ke ujung Shuriken lain nya, (Mata MS kakashi).

"*Ameterasu*" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Shuriken nya, tiba tiba Shuriken di tangan Naruto mengeluarkan Api berwarna Hitam, Api hitam itu menjalar hingga membuat Shuriken itu di penuhi Api hitam, tapi Api Hitam itu tidak menyentuh Kulit tangan Naruto.

"*kau berniat membunuhnya dan mati bersamanya ya Naruto*" Tanya Sebuah suara berat di kepala Naruto

"hanya Cara ini yang dapat Menghentikan nya Kurama, kau tidak keberatan bukan" Tanya Naruto

"*hahaha aku harus berterima kasih padamu naruto, karena kau aku tau arti teman, karena kau aku tau rasa nya mempunyai teman, aku tidak keberatan Naruto*"Ucap Suara Berat Sambil menyeringai, '*karena kau akan Hidup Bahagia Naruto*' batin suara berat itu di dalam hati.

"Terima kasih kurama, terima kasih" Ucap Naruto

"Sasuke Awas" Teriak Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung menyingkir dan melompat mundur Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto yang membawa Shuriken dengan api *Ameterasu*, Naruto berlari ke arah Madara, Madara yang melihat Naruto membawa Shuriken dengan api Ameterasu hanya Memasang Wajah Datar, Madara membuat Heansel "*Protector of the Uchiha*" Guman Madara setelah selesai membuat Heansel muncul pelindung berwarna Hijau di depan Madara, Naruto terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan pelindung itu, Naruto Melompat ke arah Pelindung itu.

"*Dai*" Naruto mengarahkan Shuriken Itu ke arah Depan, "*Rasen*" beberapa Senti lagi Shuriken Naruto mengenai Pelindung itu, "*Shuriken*". "Blarrrrr" Bagaikan Tembakan Laser Shuriken Naruto menghantam pelindung itu, Shuriken Naruto langsung mengecil ketika Menyentuh pelindung itu.

"trakkk," "Trakkk" "Trakkk" suara ketika pelindung Madara mulai Retak, Madara yang melihat pelindung nya Retak hanya membelalakan mata nya terkejut, "Blarrrr" Pelindung Madara Hancur, Shuriken Naruto yang mengencil Kini membesar Kembali seperti semula, Madara yang melihat itu makin terkejut.

"Rasakan, *Dai RasenShuriken*" Teriak Naruto Lalu menghantamkan Shuriken itu ke Tubuh Madara, tiba tiba Shuriken itu pecah menjadi serpihan kecil yang terbang kesana sini, Madara yang melihat itu menyeringai, tiba tiba Seringai nya hilang ketika merasakan api yang panas merayap Tubuh nya, Tubuh Madara mulai muncul api api kecil berwarna Hitam, di Tubuh Naruto juga muncul api Hitam.

"K-kenapa, Kenapa Api ini Tidak mau Padam" Teriak Madara Marah dengan Mata Sharinggan nya, Tubuh Madara mulai di Lahap Api Hitam Itu.

"Karena RasenShuriken ini Terbuat dari Jarum Cakra, Jarum ini sangat Kecil, kau ingat Saat RasenShuriken ku pecah, saat itu lah Jarum jarum kecil menusuk Tubuh mu Karena Api Ameterasu yang tidak bisa Padam, Maka Api itu akan Hidup di dalam Tubuhmu dan membakarmu dari dalam, Jutsu ini adalah Jutsu yang sangat mematikan, aku juga akan mati bersamamu" Ucap Naruto Di tubuh Naruto mulai muncul Api Hitam, Api Hitam itu terlihat merambat ke tubuh Naruto dengan Sangat Pelan, Tidak seperti Madara, yang sangat Cepat menjalar ke tubuh lain nya.

"Arggggggg" Teriak Madara, Kesakitan, Tak lama kemudian Tubuh Madara sudah di penuhi Api ameterasu membuat Madara terbakar hingga tak tersisa, dari api*Ameterasu* itu muncul 8 Biju yang di serap oleh Madara, Naruto Berlutut Sambil Menahan Sakit, "Naruto" Ucap Suara berat di kepala Naruto, Terlihat Naruto tersenyum walaupun di tubuh nya mulai muncul api api Hitam, Para Ninja yang Masih Hidup menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto/Naruto-Kun/Naruto-san" Ucap Mereka Ketika melihat ke arah Setengah tubuh Naruto yang di lahap Api

"N-naruto K-kenapa api Hitam itu tidak Padam" Ucap Sasuke dengan Suara bergetar dengan Mata EMS nya mencoba memadamkan api *Ameterasu*

"Haha Ugh... Api ini tidak akan Mati karena Ugh... Api ini sudah Masuk ke dalam Ugh... tubuhku akibat Jut Argggg" Teriak Naruto tidak melanjutkan Ucapan nya karena kesakitan

"T-tidak, kau sudah berjanji Naruto, kau Harus menjadi Hokage" Ucap Tsunade dengan Suara bergetar, Karena dia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adik nya, Karena Naruto sangat mirip dengan adik nya yang telah Mati.

"Terima kasih Baachan," Balas Naruto

"Ugh, Sasuke Jadi lah Hokage Ugh... Gantikan impianku teme Ugh..., dan jadilah hokage yang baik teme Ugh... jagalah konoha dan jagalah perdamaian ini agar Ugh.. tidak ada lagi perang. Ugh... hinata chan maaf aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu, Ugh... hinata aishiteru. Kiba jagalah hinata untuk ku" Ucap Naruto sambil menahan sakit dan Panas

"Hiks.. Aishiteru yo Hiks.. naruto-kun Hiks..." ucap hinata sambil menangis

"Pasti, Itu pasti Naruto" Ucap Sasuke & Kiba dengan Suara bergetar

"Terima Kasih" Ucap Naruto, 'aku berhasil Tou-san, ka-san, Ero-sannin, Nagato, Kakashi-sensei, Obito" Batin Naruto, Naruto menutup Mata nya, api api itu tiba tiba menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuh

"Naruto" "Naruto-kun" "Naruto-San" Ucap Para roki 12 yang tersisa & Shinobi yang masih Hidup ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang terbakar oleh api amaterasu. Dan saat itu seluruh medan perang yang seharusnya ramai karna teriakan kemenangan berubah seketika menjadi penuh tangisan karna salah satu pahlawan sekaligus anak pembawa perdamaian, telah pergi untuk selamanya. Dan untuk menghormati segala jasanya, naruto diangkat menjadi hokage keenam dan di setiap desa besar di bangun monumen perjuangan naruto uzumaki untuk mengingat segala jasa, upaya, dan semangat naruto dalam upaya mambawa kedamaian yang diimpikan oleh banyak orang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The legendary savior of the world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto menatap keadaan sekelilingya, dan yang ia lihat tetap sama yaitu warna putih, tanpa ada warna lainya. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul didepan Naruto dengan warna emas yang sangat terang. Dengan spontan Naruto menyipitkan matanya karna terlalu silaunya cahaya itu.

Perlahan-lahan dengan pasti cahaya itu mulai menghilang, dan memperhatikan sosok mahluk transparan, dengan wajah menyeramkan, membawa sebuah pedang yang digigitnya.

Naruto hanya menatap datar sosok yang ada didepannya, dia juga tahu kalau sosok itu pasti akan datang untuk menjemputnya. Sosok itu dikenal sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa, dengan nama Shinigami.

Bagi semua orang mungkin sosok yang ada didepan Naruto adalah sosok yang paling menyeramkan yang mereka lihat, tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Bagi Naruto sosok yang paling menyeramkan adalah melihat Madara tertawa layaknya iblis, dan menyeringai yang bahkan lebih seram dari Shinigami.

"Aku ada di mana?. Dan apakah aku sudah mati." Tanya naruto pada sosok shinigami

Shinigami mulai mengambil pedang yang digigitnya dengan tangan kanan. Naruto hanya menatap datar, ketika Shinigami mengambil pedangnya dengan tangan kanannya. Karna Naruto berfikir pasti dia akan mencabut nyamaku, itulah yang difikirkan oleh Naruto. Tapi betanya salahnya Naruto ketika Shinigami tersenyum kearahnya, dan berkata.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" panggil Shinigami dengan nada yang sangat bijaksana.

"ya" balas Naruto yang tetap menatap datar sosok Shinigami yang ada didepannya.

"ya naruto kau sudah mati. Dan ini adalah dunia antara dunia orang hidup dan dunia orang mati." Jawab shinigami

'oh ya terakhir kali yang kuingat aku terbakar api amaterasu, jadi benar aku sudah mati' batin naruto

"aku akan memberikan mu kesempatan kedua untuk mu hidup dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu, didunia yang baru" ucap Shinigami.

"APA"Naruto tersentak kaget, dan membulatkan matanya ketika sang Shinigami mengatakan hal itu.

"tapi aku akan memberikan mu dua pilihan, yang pertama, apa kau ingin sebagai manusia biasa atau ingin menjadi pahlawan dan menadaikan dunia barumu ini?" Tanya Shinigami kepada Naruto

"memang ada masalah apa hingga terjadi perang, dan perang apa Shinigami-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan sopan, dan sudah kembali kewajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"perang antara tiga fariaksi, yaitu malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis" ucap Shinigami. Shinigami mulai menjelaskan tentang perang yang disebut sebagai 'Great War' perang yang paling besar yang pernah terjadi didimensi itu. Perang yang sudah membunuh para Mou iblis kelas Ultimate, membunuh ¾ pasukan Malaikat Jatuh, dan yang paling membingungkan bagi Naruto adalah, pemimpin Malaikat, yaitu Tuhan bisa mati dengan mahluk ciptaannya sendiri.

Lalu Shinigami mulai menjelaskan tentang Sacred Gear, lalu Sacred Gear 13 loginus, kedua naga surgawai yang ditakdirkan untuk bertarung, Ophis sang Oubros Dragon, dan tetang seluruh kekuatan yang dimiliki dari tiga Fariaksi masing-masing. Naruto mulai berfikir untuk memilih sebagai manusia normal atau abnormal. Akhirnya keputusan sudah diambil oleh Naruto.

"baiklah aku akan memilih mendamaikan dunia itu" ucap Naruto dengan lantang walaupun terkesan datar.

"Sebelum ku kirim kedunia barumu aku memiliki beberapa hadiah untukmu. Kemarilah," ucap shinigami sambil menyentuh kepala naruto "yang pertama adalah akan kuberi seluruh ingatan yang akan kamu butuhkan untuk bisa mendamaikan dunia barumu nanti, hadiah kedua kamu akan kuberi kekuatan baru" shinigami mengeluarkan sebuah buah "makanlah buah ini naruto, ini adalah buah iblis. Buah yang bisa memberikan kekuatan bagi yang memakanya, aku telah menanamkan ingatan bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan barumu naruto. Dan juga kamu dapat menggunakan kekuatan ninjamu naruto. Dan untuk hadiah terakhir naruto kamu akan memiliki sebuah secred gear istimewa yang kekuatanya diatas 13 secred gear True Longinus." Ucap shinigami

"arigatou shinigami-sama telah memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk meraih kebahagiaan ku sendiri, dan untuk mempercayaiku dalam mendamaikan dunia yang akan kutempati nanti." Naruto berkata sambil membungkukkan badanya. "ya sama-sama gaki" jawab ahinigami "Ano shinigami-sama apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya naruto pada shinigami "ingin bertanya tentang apa, ha ha ha kusogaki" jawab shinigami sambil tertawa "aku ingin bertanya apakah kyubi tetap berada didalam tubuhku atau tidak. Dan nanti aku dilahirkan sebagai manusia atau salah satu dari ketiga fraksi.?" Naruto kembali bertanya pada shinigami-sama.

"Oh tentang itu kusogaki, kenapa tidak tanya dari tadi gaki. Baiklah akan kujelaskan dengarkan baik-baik gaki, kamu akan terlahir dari sebuah keluarga ninja asasin salah satu dari 12 clan penjaga jepang." Setelah itu shinigami menceritakan semua sejarah clan keluarga barunya nanti, dari sejarah, kekuatan, dan lain-liannya. "dan untuk kyubi dia tidak bersamamu lagi karna kyubi akan tetap berada di dimensi shinobi. Dan untuk kekuatan mu akan mulai dari 0 (nol) lagi." Jawab shinigami dengan panjang lebar. 'Bagus aku memulai lagi dari nol' batin naruto

"baiklah sekarang saatnya kamu pergi kedunia barumu. Dan jangan lupa akan tugas yang telah aku berikan kepadamu untuk mendamaikan dunia barumu nanti." Ucap shinigami dengan nada mengancam di sertai seringai iblis yang tampak di bibir shinigami. Naruto yang mendengar kata kata shinigami dengan nada ancaman di sertai seringai iblis, 'gluk' naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, "H-hai Shi-shinigami sama." Balas naruto dengan nada yang ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*~TBC~*

*Bagai mana Fic pertamaku ini menurut kalian apakah gaje, garing, jelek, membosankan, menarik, baguskah atau gimana cerita prolognya.

Dan ini sekedar info di capter ini hanyalah sebuah chapter prolog, dan kapter depan sudah akan masuk kedalam ceritanya. Untuk daftar kekuatan naruto akan ada di chapter-chapter depan.

Saya menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!

Semakin banyak revie maka cerita akan semakin menarik.

Mind to review

│vvvvvvvv│

│vvvvvvvv│

│vvvvvvvv│

│vvvvvvvv│

│vvvvvvvv│

│vvvvvvvv│

│vvvvvvvv│

│vvvvvvvv│

_│vvvvvvvv│_

\vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv/

\vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv/

\vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv/

\vvvvvvvvvvvvvv/

\vvvvvvvvvvvv/

\vvvvvvvvvv/

\vvvvvvvv/

\vvvvvv/

\vvvv/

\vv/

\v/

\/


End file.
